


As Jenny had always feared she would

by Lacrazia



Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl, Matilda the Musical - Minchin/Kelly
Genre: Implied/referenced non con, Kind of Alternate Ending, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Things get pretty dark, Trunchbull Rampage, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrazia/pseuds/Lacrazia
Summary: Miss Trunchbull is furious- deranged- On the rampage. She knows that a certain someone may have been responsible for the actions of the other day, and the Trunchbull will not allow a maggot to get the better of her. As for Miss Honey, she will do anything she can to protect Matilda.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. When The Trunchbull Was Quiet, She Was At Her Most Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_sheep888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_sheep888/gifts).

> As usual, I try to make sure this works for all three canons so you can take your pick.
> 
> This is set the next school day after the newt incident (/Matilda breaking into the Trunchbull's house in the film)

Agatha Trunchbull stalked through the class, she was quiet, and as anybody could tell you, when the Trunchbull was quiet, she was at her most dangerous. 

Miss Honey stood quietly at the front of the class, hands clasped together in front of her, as she was made to when the Headmistress decided to inspect the class. 

“There have been some unacceptable events these past days. It seems that this class is the root of this.. contagion… In this class there are some hideous rats who do not belong in this school.”

The frightening woman stopped beside Matilda’s desk, and Miss Honey looked ready to run over and stand between the two of them. She was on edge, much more than normal, and she looked deathly worried. 

Miss Trunchbull continued her rounds. 

“So terrible are these crimes, that not even the **CHOKEY** can suffice as punishment!” The Trunchbull slammed her palms on the nearest desk as she shouted the name of the dreaded torture chamber.

The Headmistress stopped at the next row, fixing each child with a crippling, malicious glare. 

“You! Filthy cockroach! Do you know what an indictment is?” Miss Trunchbull snapped at a little girl in the class, Alice. 

She was frozen like a deer in the headlights, paralysed by the intimidation of the huge, enraged Ex-Olympian. 

“I……I d-d….I-”

Miss Honey stepped in. 

“I’m afraid we ha-haven’t talked about.. legal terms in class yet, Miss Tr-”

“Shut it Jenny.” 

The Trunchbull cut her off, dismissing her as if she were swatting away a fly. 

“You! Disgusting little maggot!” The Trunchbull selected a new victim, a boy called Tommy, and advanced to his desk near the window. 

“Stand up!” She bellowed, glowering at the little boy as he jumped up from his seat so fast, that he almost knocked over his chair. 

“You know, don’t you, maggot? Which of these slimy little toads is the guilty party?! SPEAK UP!” Almost the whole class jumped at the raise of the Trunchbull’s voice. 

“I d-don’t know. I’m sorry Miss Trunchbull!” Tommy was quicker, but it wasn’t enough for the Headmistress. She wanted answers, she was out for blood, and every second she spend unable to inflict revenge boiled her temper higher and higher. 

Miss Trunchbull grabbed him by the collar.

“If I may, Headmistress, I think Tommy is telling the truth-” Miss Honey’s gentle voice rang out, sounding quite brave, all things considered. 

“No, you may not.” Came the snarling response, the iron grip on his shirt was released, and Tommy quickly scrambled to his seat, grateful for his close escape. 

Miss Trunchbull turned and made across the classroom to the other side, dangerously close to Matilda. 

“And how about these repugnant rodents!..” Her vicious stare fell across Matilda, Lavender and Amanda. 

“You!” The Trunchbull started, extending a long digit towards the youngest member of the Wormwood family. 

“If I could Headmistress-” The young teacher started, panicked by the thought of her Aunt victimising Matilda, what she might do to the precious little girl if she started to argue back…

“If you don’t shut up, Miss Honey, I’m going to give you something to really whine about.” 

Jenny froze as the older woman turned and shot her a warning glare. She meant what she said. 

But Miss Honey knew what she was doing. Miss Trunchbull mostly left her alone nowadays, occasionally using her to take out her anger. Her Aunt knew she was there, under her control, and so she was on the whole uninterested. Only if the Trunchbull went too far in her punishment of the children would Jenny try to say something, try to do something to make her stop. 

And in that situation, if the young teacher intervened, she would be punished. 

This was different, the Trunchbull was not hurting anyone, not yet. Though Miss Honey could see that she was about to, and goodness knows what horror the unhinged woman would inflict on the children after what had happened. She was testing the Headmistress at a really, really dangerous time. 

“Pathetic little Honey is not going to save you, maggots. The guilty parties shall be found, and punished. There will be no-”

“Miss Trunchbull please could I-” Miss Honey did the unthinkable. 

The whole classroom fell silent. No one made a sound, the group of five year olds stared at the two adults in disbelief, understanding very well the gravity of what Miss Honey had done. 

The Trunchbull’s full attention turned to her step-niece, shocked almost, by the sheer audacity of the young woman, who was normally so obedient. 

Cold dread dropped to the bottom of Jenny’s stomach. This had been her plan, to attract her Aunt’s attention.. But now that she had it…

The bell went. Nobody moved. Every child stayed perfectly still in their seat, though it was clear that each one was poised to up and run from the classroom at the first inkling of permission.

“Go on, maggots, scram.”

Jenny stood as still as a statue. All she could think about was that her Aunt would soon have her alone in the classroom, and she was very, very angry. As her pupils passed her on the way out, all she could do was offer them each a weak smile.

Matilda didn’t want to leave Miss Honey alone with the Headmistress, not after she’d found out that she’d raised her, that her aunt had been her legal guardian, and the cruelty she had inflicted.

Matilda walked towards her, stopping just between the desks. It was clear from her expression that she didn’t want to go. 

“It’s okay, Matilda.” Miss Honey spoke barely above a whisper. Her and the Trunchbull had locked eyes, the bubbling rage all too clear for her to see, she’d directed her Aunt’s attention towards herself and now she was going to pay the price. Jenny could see that in the way the frightening woman stared at her. It was a glare that told her that she’d pushed too far and any second now she would suffer the Headmistress’ wrath. 

Miss Honey dropped her eyes from the intimidating stare, they came to rest upon Matilda instead. She had to convince her to go. 

“Why don’t you head off home, Matilda?”

“But I don’t want to leave-”

“Go on, please.” She interrupted gently, a pleading look in her eyes. She had to convince Matilda to go before the Trunchbull’s anger became directed at the young girl again. 

Matilda glanced once more at the Trunchbull’s nasty sneer, and then back at her wonderful, kind teacher, who was now fiddling nervously with the little golden bijou around her neck. 

Reluctantly, she continued her path towards the door. 

Jenny looked up at her Aunt, the visibly suppressed rage could only add to her nerves. She glanced back towards Matilda’s retreating figure, a faded, troubled smile on her face. It would be worth it, she thought to herself, whatever horrible punishment Miss Trunchbull was going to inflict, however she was going to take her anger out on her, it would be worth it to protect Matilda. 

“See you tomorrow, Miss Honey.” She said quietly. It still didn’t feel right to leave her alone with that monstrous woman, but if Miss Honey insisted.. Matilda hoped she would have made sure she stayed if the Trunchbull was likely to do anything horrible.. then again... 

Agatha Trunchbull slammed the door behind the small girl. It was so loud that it made Jenny jump out of her skin. She stood trembling, her fingers fidgeting restlessly with her necklace, knowing it was only a matter of time, and there was nothing she could do. 

Instead of immediately launching at the smaller woman, Miss Trunchbull took a chair from the desk in front of her and slammed it down near the front of the classroom. 

“Sit!” 

Miss Honey jumped slightly, but she obeyed. She pulled her cardigan sleeves up over her hands as they sat together in her lap. 

“Now Jenny, seeing as you’re so desperate to talk today, you’re going to tell me exactly what has been going on. And I want the truth. You’re going to tell me exactly which little maggot is responsible for these despicable acts!” 

Miss Trunchbull’s face was so close to her niece, that bits of spittle flying from her mouth landed on the young woman. She winced at the volume of her Aunt’s voice, lowering her head. 

“I... I don’t know Headmistress.. I’m sorry-” 

The apology didn’t come quick enough, and the Trunchbull knotted her thick fingers through Miss Honey’s hair, pulling down forcefully, so that the young teacher was forced to look up at her.

“Don’t test me, Jenny.” 

Miss Honey stared up at her Aunt, eyes wide with fear, tears threatening to form from the burning sensation in her scalp.

She swallowed, breathing heavily through her nose, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She couldn’t hide her terror.

“I-I- don’t-”

“DON’T LIE TO ME JENNIFER HONEY! I know when you’re lying! You’re going to tell me which hideous maggot is responsible, and if you don’t-”

A chilling look washed over the enraged woman, she stopped for a moment, a cruel, calculating smile appearing on her face. It made Jenny shiver in her wrenching grip. Suddenly, she was more afraid, even more afraid than when Miss Trunchbull was shouting at her or pushing her around. 

“And if you DON’T!”

With her immense strength, the Trunchbull took hold of her poor, trembling niece, yanking her off the chair, and shoved her over the desk at the front of the classroom. Miss Honey’s left cheek hit the desk in an explosion of pain, but she didn’t have time to cry out, as her Aunt’s other hand had hold of her left wrist, and stretched her arm out painfully, straight up behind her back. 

“If you struggle, I’ll break your arm.”

Jenny let out a small, pained moan and tried to close her eyes to stop herself crying. She wouldn’t struggle, she wouldn’t move an inch. Miss Honey could feel the weakness in her arm, it had been broken before, and suddenly the memories of immeasurable pain flooded into her mind.

“You should know by now what happens when you disobey me.” 

Jenny felt the Headmistress lean against her, the edge of the desk digging harder into her stomach. She felt a sudden wave of nausea, fighting back horrifying flashbacks of her Aunt inebriated one evening, shoving her over a table, of her-

“It was that disgusting little rat, wasn’t it Jenny? Tell me! TELL ME!”

“N-no Miss Trunchbull- Please!” 

Jenny felt her Aunt’s hand grip her waist, slowly moving along and across her back. She thought she was going to be sick. 

The helpless young teacher whimpered, quietly, loathing the sensation, but she could do nothing but shudder under the older woman’s palm. 

All at once the hand was gone, and her arm, which had previously been twisted behind her, dropped to the desk. The weight pressed against her was gone as well.

Jenny stayed completely still. She didn’t dare move. All she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart in her chest, and the blood pounding in her ears from how she was strewn across the table. 

There was a noise, it sounded like.. Miss Honey dared to turn around. She caught a glimpse of her Aunt stood a short distance from the desk. 

Miss Trunchbull was unbuckling the thick, heavy belt from around her waist. 

A cold wave of pure fear washed over Jenny. She lost her nerve, jumping to her feet and turning round to face her step-Aunt. Her head was slowly shaking, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, and her feet started retreating backwards in gradual steps towards the classroom door. 

Miss Trunchbull was now unthreading the belt from the loops at her side, she glanced up and locked eyes with her step-niece, unfazed by her movement. The intention was clear. 

“Headmistress- P-please..” 

Jenny could barely speak. She could remember the last time her Aunt had used a belt on her. The horrific memory came back to her mind now, and it crippled her. 

_Harsh purple bruises._

The Trunchbull was now holding the belt, it was doubled over, and she had one fist wrapped around the two ends that met. She stood square near the other side of the classroom, revelling in her step-niece’s terror. 

_Welts that didn’t fade for weeks._

Miss Trunchbull gleamed at how the young teacher trembled, cowering, she looked ready to run away. But there would be no running away. She took a few sudden steps towards Jenny, and the frightened little figure bolted. 

She was on her knees, curled up by the wall near the door, making herself as small as possible. 

“P-please Aunt Trunchbull.. Please don’t-”

Jenny was almost in tears, Miss Trunchbull could hear it in her voice, so desperate, she sounded as if she was still a scared little girl. 

“Don’t be so pathetic, Jenny.” She spat, standing over her like a predator approaching an injured, defenceless little animal. 

_The overwhelming pain._

“You brought this upon yourself! You’re a spineless, pathetic little coward and you deserve it for thinking that you can lie to me! Protecting those revolting little rodents!”

_How she’d screamed with every strike. _

“P-please… Please d-don’t hurt me-” Now Jenny was crying, her voice cracked at the end. 

Miss Trunchbull laughed. It was a cruel, mocking laugh. 

“I know you’re covering for one of those maggots! Do you really think that will work? Do you think I won’t-”

A knock sounded at the door.

“WHO IS IT?” The Trunchbull practically screamed. 

“…Miss Honey? Are you alright?” It was Matilda, the little girl seemed distressed, and rightly so. 

Jenny raised her head at the sound of her pupil’s voice, wiping her cheek with the bottom of her sleeve. 

“Aha! Your little maggot has come back.. Shall we ask her the questions instead?” Miss Trunchbull slapped the leather belt against her palm, making the insinuation clear. 

“No!”

The older woman went to reach for the handle, but before she could even think about opening it, Jenny had scrambled to her feet and threw herself in front of the classroom door, arms stretched out protectively. 

“Please Matilda- Go home… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As much as Miss Honey just wanted to take Matilda’s hand and run, she knew that if they tried to escape, the Trunchbull would chase after them. Her Aunt, although older, was an ex-athlete, she was fast, ruthless. She would chase after them, and of the two, she would be most likely to catch Matilda.

The thought of the cruel, brutal Headmistress getting hold of Matilda was unbearable. 

“But Miss Honey!” The little girl’s voice rang out through the door. Jenny knew what she had to do. 

Miss Honey hated watching the Trunchbull bully any of her students, she felt powerless, deathly afraid, and unable to do anything to stop her. She’d always try, when things got too bad, but it was never enough. 

But with Matilda.. The need to protect her was overwhelming. Jenny would do anything. Anything. Even stand tall in the face of her greatest fear. 

“Go on, Matilda. It’s okay. Go home, please.” 

The little girl was reluctant, but she eventually did as Miss Honey asked. The young teacher didn’t start to drop her arms or address her Aunt until she was certain that Matilda had gone. 

Taking a deep breath, Jenny accepted her fate,_ for Matilda_. 

“I-It was my fault, Miss Trunchbull. Everything that happened… There is no one else to blame.”

The Headmistress snorted, giving her a nasty, predatory smile. It didn’t matter that the Trunchbull wouldn’t believe her, all that mattered was that Matilda and her classmates would be safe. All the sadistic woman wanted was someone to take it out on.

Jenny’s arms were halfway back down to her sides, palms still touching the wall. Her hands folded into small fists to try and stem the shaking. She stayed with her back against the classroom door, head drooping slightly towards the ground. She looked defeated. 

“You are a worthless, insubordinate, disobedient girl.” Miss Trunchbull growled in a low tone. 

With a hefty grip on the belt, she struck Jenny across the side of the face, sneering with satisfaction as her poor niece yelped in pain and raised a trembling hand to her left cheek. 

“I should fire you for what you’ve done!”

_For the crime she had admitted to, or the fact she had falsely confessed to said crime? _The welt on her cheek stung so badly, that Jenny had tears in her eyes. _It didn’t matter. No, it didn’t matter. _

The Trunchbull paused for a moment, thriving in be able to torment her with the fear of what was to come. There was a long silence, the young teacher was shaking, trying to make herself as small as possible. 

“Come here, Jenny.” Her smile was truly evil. 

It was the perfect torture, Miss Trunchbull would make Jenny come to her, knowing full well what awaited her. 

The timid young woman stood frozen, too frightened to move, trying to muss up the courage. 

‘NOW!” Her Aunt screamed.

Jenny took a few quick steps forward, and it was all the Trunchbull needed to snap her patience. Without giving her niece time to retreat, she descended upon her. 


	2. What Harm Would Asking Do?

Miss Honey stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked almost as bad as she felt. Her skin was pale, cheekbones sticking out, and there were taints of dark circles under her eyes, betraying how little she had slept. Most prominent of all was the angry, red welt on her left cheek, and just above it, a bruise starting to come through. 

Jenny had walked all the way to school to find a mirror, and now she could see herself, the young teacher wished she could just run back home. 

Miss Honey winced as she inspected the damage. She couldn’t go to class like this. What would her children think? What would Matilda think? What would she say..? 

The young woman fished out a small, burgundy pouch from her bag, tipping out the contents into her hand. She counted the few, measly coins in her palm and sighed. It was barely enough for a piece of bread, never mind something like makeup. 

Jenny closed her fist around the coins. And anyway, she needed that if she wanted to be able to eat at all this weekend. 

Slipping her weekly ration back into the old makeshift purse, Miss Honey glanced back up at the beaten, broken-looking figure before her. 

No. She couldn’t let them see her like this. Especially not Matilda. There was only one thing she could do. 

Before she could change her mind, Jenny walked herself steadily down the corridor, arriving in front of the tall, imposing door of Miss Trunchbull’s office. 

This was a terrible idea. Miss Honey fought with herself, willing herself to have the courage to just knock. The thought of having to face her Aunt again, after yesterday, was horrifying. It made her want to run away from Crunchem Hall and never come back. 

No. She had to be strong. 

What harm would asking do? Maybe the older woman would take pity on her, perhaps even a semblance of kindness, after how brutally the Headmistress had punished her yesterday. 

Jenny winced at the memory. 

The door seemed to be looming over her. How much time had she spent stood here, trying to summon the courage to knock? If her Aunt came out and saw her, she would be angry… 

The clock was ticking. Miss Honey had come into school very early, but soon it would be time to go and get ready for classes to start. 

Jenny glanced at her little black watch. It was now or never. The young woman raised an unsteady fist to the door and rapped three times, firmly, instantly wishing she’d changed her mind. 

“ENTER!” Boomed the voice from inside the office, continuing as Miss Honey hesitantly opened the door and stepped in. 

“There better be a good excuse for bothering me at this hour!- Oh, it’s you.” Miss Trunchbull cast her eyes disdainfully over her damaged step-niece. 

Jenny stared at the bottom of the Headteacher’s desk, near her shoes, waiting for permission to speak. 

“What do you want, you pathetic girl?” The Trunchbull spat. 

The nervous young teacher kept her head tilted towards the ground, knowing if she had to look into her Aunt’s eyes she would surely crumble. 

“Miss Trunchbull.. Headmistress…” 

The older woman smirked little, Jenny always called her Headmistress when she was begging.

“I- I- Just wanted to ask i-if- if it might be possible to have just a little bit of money.. t-to buy something to.. to cover-”

Miss Honey stopped as she raised her head and made eye contact with her Aunt, who raised her eyebrows. 

“You have your wages.”

“B-but Miss Trunchbull my wages go to you.” 

The young teacher looked desperate, but there was no sympathy. 

“Exactly. Because they’re mine, you owe me every penny, Jen. I fed you, clothed you, and gave you a roof over your head. It was your decision to run away like a stupid teenager. Then again you are stupid, aren’t you...”

The sneering woman looked her up and down in a way that made her feel even more uncomfortable. 

“So now you must go without.” 

Jenny put her arms around herself protectively. She felt vulnerable under that stare, having to stand in front of the Headmistress, she could still feel the pain from how Miss Trunchbull had grabbed hold of her the day before. 

There was a long silence.

“...I.. I could come and-and clean the house for you? ... Please?”

She hated that she had to beg her Aunt like this, when of course, she would say no. Still, the trembling young woman held onto hope. Maybe they could negotiate a way for her to-

“No.” 

Jenny wanted to cry. She wondered how her Aunt could be so incredibly cruel even with the smallest things. 

Her eyes drifted across to Miss Trunchbull’s desk, the ornaments, her possessions. Miss Honey knew the older woman was well off, surely she could afford to give her even something small. 

The anger in her Aunt’s voice jolted her from her thoughts. 

“No use standing there like a pleading urchin.” Miss Trunchbull hissed. She picked up the ruler on her desk.

Jenny physically recoiled. The threat of being punished again was too much. 

“Get out of my sight, you ungrateful brat.” The Trunchbull growled in a low tone. 

Miss Honey dropped her head, stepping backwards towards the door, trying very hard not to cry. 

“Yes.. Miss Trunchbull..”

Jenny was still in a lot of pain from the day before, and the last thing she was going to do was argue with the violent older woman. She kept her head down, leaving the Headmistress’ office quietly and shutting the door behind her. 

Once out into the corridor, her emotions bubbled over, and the young woman could no longer fight back tears. Miss Honey hurried down the hallway to the staff toilets, grateful that no one else was about this early, and hid herself away in one of the stalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter, but the good news is most of the final chapter is already written =)


	3. The little girl would not back down, not now Miss Honey had been hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the day before, and Matilda's concern, it all comes to a dramatic conclusion.

When the hour struck for class, Miss Honey was at her post, dutiful as ever. Matilda, already anxious from the day before, hurried as she heard her gentle voice greeting each arrival. 

She knew something was wrong before she even set foot inside. From what she could hear of her teacher’s voice, even from the corridor, something was off.

Matilda was almost at the door when the lean figure of Miss Honey appeared. The young woman seemed momentarily startled, and then quickly slipped back into her usual endearing smile. 

“Good morning, Matilda.”

But the little girl found herself more concerned than ever at the sight of her teacher. Matilda frowned instead of smiling at her, and when Miss Honey carefully knelt down to ask her what was wrong, she reached up with a gentle hand towards the mark on the young woman’s face. 

“What happened? Miss Honey, did-”

Miss Honey softly took the little girl’s hand in hers. 

“Don’t Matilda, please.” 

She rose to her feet, encouraging her into the classroom to join the others, before she could ask any more. It only made Matilda more agitated. 

She sat and studied Miss Honey carefully, watching how she stumbled through lessons and exercises, mostly stood, but often leaning against something, as if she needed the support. 

When the time came for the children to try and answer some questions in their workbooks, Miss Honey looked lost as she drifted around the classroom, avoiding meeting Matilda’s increasingly worried stare. 

As the minutes ticked by, things deteriorated. Matilda kept watching her, Jenny was a nervous wreck, her hands were shaking as she wrote on the board, and though the young woman tried to smile and convince the children that everything was okay, it was doing nothing to sway Matilda. 

Fifteen minutes before morning break, the Trunchbull burst in, making the entire class jump, including Miss Honey. The chalk fell from the young teacher’s fingers, and she hurried to pick it up and clutch it to her chest. 

The Trunchbull looked unhinged, Jenny’s sacrifice had only delayed the inevitable. Matilda had won, she had made a fool of her and Agatha Trunchbull would not tolerate it. She would not be satisfied until she made the little spitball sorry she was born. But first.. 

Jenny slowly placed the chalk down at the bottom of the blackboard, without taking her eyes off the ill-tempered Headmistress. 

All eyes were on Miss Trunchbull, no one dared to move an inch, all they could do was watch as she stalked over to Miss Honey, standing far too close for comfort. 

“Oh, look, Maggots.” She slowly lifted her riding crop so that it hovered in front of her subordinate’s cheek. The young woman’s eyes went wide, but she didn’t dare move. 

Miss Trunchbull glared down at her step-niece, the hint of a twisted smile gracing her mouth. She pressed the top of her riding crop against the mark on Jenny’s face, revelling in the way the young teacher winced. 

“Have you been walking into things Miss Honey?”

None of the children would understand, all they could fathom was that the Trunchbull was picking on their teacher. 

But Matilda understood, she took what she’d seen yesterday, the marks on Miss Honey’s beautiful face, and Miss Trunchbull’s words and the pieces came together for her like a jigsaw. The picture was clear.

“Yes.” Jenny said quietly. 

Agatha snorted. 

“Miss Honey doesn’t walk into things.” Matilda stated bluntly, butting in. Miss Trunchbull dropped the whip from the younger woman’s cheek, and swivelled round to identify the offender. The small girl had her eyes fixed on the Trunchbull with a vicious, seething glare, She looked angry, furious even. And Jenny had to give her a pleading look not to involve herself. 

“You! Wormwood, you rotten little rat! Thought you could run rings around me, eh?” The huge woman advanced towards the rows of desks.

“You nasty little maggot. Thought you could play your little tricks on me did you? I always knew you were a rotten apple the very day you set foot in my school.” 

The Headmistress was unrelenting, but Matilda stood her ground. The little girl would not back down, not now Miss Honey had been hurt, and she matched the Trunchbull’s ferocity in her silent -for now- stare. 

Jenny was torn. She had moved barely a step forward. Her instincts were screaming out to stand between her Aunt and Matilda, to protect her at all costs- again. But fear held her back. She couldn’t take another beating, even now she was trembling on her feet. 

The Trunchbull had always punished her for the slightest error, and so rebelling so openly…. The thought of what she might do sent Jenny into a haze of panic. 

“Your father warned me you were a vile, scheming toad. A mistake. When I’m finished with you, you’ll wish that you had never been born!” 

The young girl glared back, unflinching. 

“Miss Honey doesn’t walk into things.” Matilda spoke slower this time, with greater emphasis on each and every word. Like the insults sprouting from the older woman were nothing but water off a duck’s back, and all the youngest Wormwood could think about was her teacher. 

“Matilda… Please don’t.. It’s okay..” Jenny pleaded quietly, she couldn’t let her precious little girl get hurt just because of her. As the Headmistress turned to spare her a glance, Miss Honey shrunk back under her stare. 

“I thought you learnt your lesson yesterday? Hmmm? Do you need a little reminder?” Miss Trunchbull snarled menacingly. The furious woman was not going to let anything slide, not after such an open rebellion the previous day. 

“N-n-no Headmistress.” Miss Honey’s head dropped. She couldn’t push her, she really couldn’t push her this time. 

“Leave Miss Honey alone!” Matilda shouted, holding back the rush of anger which was likely to ignite her powers.

“Shut it, maggot.”The Trunchbull snapped, turning back to her step-niece. “Come here, Jen.”

The young teacher didn’t move quick enough, struck by a sudden déjà vu from hearing the almost exact same words as the day before, and the powerful woman grabbed her by the back of the neck, dragging Miss Honey next to her as if she were just another child. 

“You, Honey, are going to take that little brat and you are going to lock her in the Chokey.”

The Trunchbull gave the young woman a forceful shove, making her stumble towards Matilda. 

Jenny turned to protest but her Aunt cut her off. 

“The rest of you MAGGOTS will all line up outside the classroom for break time inspection. NOW!”

Each child jumped from their seat and hurried out the door, all keen to evade the Trunchbull’s crazed inquisition and flee the scene. 

“And if I see a single hair out of line you will ALL suffer the consequences!” The volatile woman made a grab for one of the children passing her, cackling as little Amanda let out a high-pitched cry, running to escape her reach and quickly file out of the door.

All at once, there was quiet. The tension was thick between the three figures who remained, unmoving. 

Matilda was stood now, eyes still shooting daggers at the vile Headmistress. Miss Honey, stuck standing in the middle, felt powerless to diffuse this explosive stand off. 

“Well Jenny? Are you going to show me that you’ve learnt your lesson?”Miss Trunchbull looked villainous. The nasty look she shot at her step-niece betraying the glory she felt in hurting others, in bending them to her will. 

But as Miss Honey met eyes with her little miracle, as she saw not fear, but this quiet wondering look, as if Matilda was questioning in her own mind whether her teacher, who had shown her nothing but kindness and affection, would do it. Jenny knew she never would. She never could. 

The young teacher turned her back to Matilda, as though to shield the little girl from her cruel Aunt. 

“Headmistress… M-Matilda has done nothing wrong..” 

The Trunchbull stalked a few steps forward. 

“Are you defying me, again, Jen?” The older woman growled in a deep tone, looking as if she might break the young woman in half on the spot. 

Matilda saw her teacher starting to crumble and cower. As Miss Trunchbull raised her riding crop, the little girl rushed forward.

“Leave her alone! You evil, bullying monster!” At the surge of desperation to protect Miss Honey, the whip flew out of the Trunchbull’s hand, landing on the floor at the other side of the classroom.

It seemed to take a moment for the ruthless woman to register what had happened. Her whole manner shifted as Matilda became the sole target in the line of fire. Gone were the loud threats and harsh insults

The Trunchbull shoved Jenny out of the way, charging towards the little girl and dragging her towards the classroom door. Matilda struggled, kicking and pulling, but her tiny weight was nothing to the Ex-Olympian. 

“Miss Trunchbull, no!” Once at the door, Miss Honey had gathered herself and raced after her deranged Aunt. She pulled at the Trunchbull’s arm with all the strength she had, desperately fighting for Matilda.

“Stop! Please, stop!”

Jennifer Honey had never, in her whole life, fought back. 

The open attack stopped the furious Headmistress in her tracks. She chucked Matilda out into the corridor, and turned immediately. Meaty arms threw the frail young teacher with such force that she crashed into one of the tables.

A murderous look crossed Agatha Trunchbull’s gnarling features. She slammed the classroom door and twisted the lock. 

“How **dare** you.” She spat, beyond angry, beyond anything. 

That rebellion, from someone the older woman had firmly under her control. That, from Miss Trunchbull’s very own beaten down little Jenny. It was mutiny, and if there were any chance of forgiveness at all, the next words threw that to the wind. 

“Matilda is right.” Miss Honey whispered, using the table as a support frame to help her to her feet.

“You would dare oppose me for that flea-ridden little slug?! That hideous little swarm of dog-vomit!” 

Jenny made it to stand, she was still shaking, but she felt anger pulse through her like a superpower. It gave her a strength now that she had never held before in her life.

“Matilda.. is a beautiful, wonderful little girl. You talk about discipline and teaching, but all you do is bully.. and hurt people. It- Ah!” 

Trunchbull smacked her with a tremendous force, knocking the glasses off her face so that they hung on the chain around her neck. 

Hellbent on destruction, the Headmistress grabbed hold of them in her meaty hand and tore them away, snapping the cord around Miss Honey’s neck, and tossing the glasses to the ground. 

Before Jenny could recover enough to pick them up, the Trunchbull lifted her muscled leg and brought her heavy boot down hard on Miss Honey’s glasses, smiling gleefully as she heard the glass crack and shatter under her foot. 

“You’re finished, Honey! You’ll never teach again!”

The Headmistress twisted her foot, mangling the broken remains against the ground. Jenny stood trembling, cowering away and making herself as small as possible. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks and it was clear that the cruel aunt had broken something inside her step-niece. 

The Trunchbull brought her hand into the air and hit her again, this time so hard that she lost balance and ended up on the floor. Strewn across until she knelt up and started crawling pathetically to where her crushed glasses lay. 

“Your life is over! I’m going to lock you in the darkest, tiniest, filthiest cupboard! I’m going to burn every single one of your books, all your possessions!” 

Jenny got close enough to reach out to the broken frames, though they were still wedged under the heavy boot. Without those she couldn’t teach properly. She couldn’t afford new ones. 

The Headmistress’ words were a blur of rage, Jenny could barely take them in, she stared at what was left of her reading glasses. They symbolised what was about to happen, her wicked Aunt taking all Jenny had worked for and managed to achieve, and destroying it. The Trunchbull had truly snapped, as Jenny had always feared she would. 

“You’re a pathetic, disgusting excuse for a girl! You should have been kept locked away to begin with! You’re never going to see the light of day again, do you hear me?!”

When there was no response, Miss Trunchbull kicked the delicate figure at her feet, once, twice, and a third time before Jenny’s cries of pain morphed into pleas for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry A-Aunt Trunchbull, please-“ 

“Please, what?” She snapped back, not caring if the girl responded. “You will be.”

The older woman grabbed her by the back of the neck, finding grip and then wrenching the wounded young teacher off the floor. Miss Honey had almost started to find footing, when the great force of her Aunt’s other hand swept her the few steps over to the classroom wall, where she was pinned by the throat.

The force against Jenny’s neck was unrelenting. The Trunchbull, in her vicious tirade of anger, had pressed the younger woman so hard against the wall that she could barely reach the floor on her tiptoes. Not that she didn’t have greater concerns. This tyrannical monster was choking her, with every inclination to never let go. Miss Honey pulled against the iron grip of her Aunt’s hand. Her two soft hands doing nothing of significance. 

The panic of not being able to breathe set in, Jenny met the Trunchbull’s eyes with a look of pure fear. Terrified, like a rabbit that knows that it is in the clutches of its predator and is about to die. 

The older woman’s eyes were alight, shining with the glory of the power she held. Delighting in the pain and terror she could cause to her subordinate, thriving in being the one to decide her very survival. To play God.

It was not the first time that Miss Trunchbull had punished Jenny in such a way, but it was rare and severe. An intimate, potentially fatal, display of power which put them at proximity. Normally her Aunt did not find her worth such a personal touch. This could only further the deep dread that Miss Trunchbull would see that, if not her last day, that it would be her last day of life as she knew it. 

Jenny felt herself go light-headed, her vision was hazing over, like a ripple of white noise. She wanted to scream, to say something, to make her Aunt realise, but she was becoming weaker and weaker. Distant, like she was fading away. 

Just before her step-niece lost consciousness, the Trunchbull let go. As Jenny’s eyes had started to close, and her body go limp, the realisation managed to finally overrule the fiery rage driving the Headmistress. 

The girl dropped to the floor like a deadweight. Miss Trunchbull managed to catch her, holding her under one arm in an uncomfortable way. Once Jenny started to cough and wheeze, desperate to take oxygen back into her lungs, the Trunchbull hoisted her towards the door mercilessly. 

The edges had started to rattle and shake, as though as a fierce storm was raging in the corridor outside. 

Once the Headmistress had unlocked and slung the classroom door open, she threw Jenny through it, unfazed by whether or not she would be able to stand by herself. 

The young teacher almost managed, for a moment, and then stumbled, only just starting to get her breath back. But it wasn’t enough, not with the force of the Ex-Olympian’s throw, and she ended up on her side, on the floor, curling her arms and legs round a little as though they could protect her from the inevitable onslaught. 

“Get up you pathetic!-“ 

The Trunchbull stormed through the door and started a belittling tirade at the beaten down figure at her feet, emphasising the insult with a vicious kick.

“Worthless!-“

And another.

The cries of horror and shock from the children that had been made to stand outside the classroom became a growing noise, but did nothing to save Miss Honey. 

“Useless!-“

And another.

This time the defenceless young woman’s crying reached an audible level, and she made a meek, high-pitch sound, like a wounded animal.

“Di-“

The Trunchbull was cut off as a notice board tore itself from the wall and launched itself at her. Shocked, she just about managed to duck out of the way. The children were gobsmacked. 

Stood square in the centre of the corridor, Matilda could not watch her favourite person in the whole world be beaten to the ground. It had been bad enough to stand outside, worried for her teacher, hearing the Trunchbull’s anger and what sounded like she was hurting Miss Honey. 

That had been enough for the classroom door to start shaking.

But once Miss Trunchbull had thrown the poor teacher into the corridor and set about her, everything in the corridor started to shake. Matilda wanted to scream, she wanted to launch herself at that monster and make her stop. No, she could do better than that. 

Having avoided the notice board, the Headmistress became aware of the objects moving of their own accord throughout the hallway. Doors shaking, pictures rattling. The noticeboard swung back towards Miss Trunchbull and chased her back into the classroom.

The children followed, curious and entertained by the frightened yelling of the formidable headmistress. 

“Get away! What is this nonsense? Out! Out! Begon- Ah!” 

Matilda followed, she wanted nothing more than to go to Miss Honey, still curled up on the floor, and make sure she was okay. But Matilda had to make sure that the Trunchbull would never hurt her, ever, ever again. 

The noticeboard clattered to the floor. The unnerved headmistress, now grasping a ruler, immediately launched towards the children. 

“Which little maggot is doing this? You rotten, disgusting little worms! Stop your tricks! I’ll have you, I’ll crush you, I’ll-”

“The chalk! The chalk it’s moving by itself!” One little boy called out, pointing at the board. 

The Trunchbull turned around, sure enough, the chalk was hovering in the air just in front of the board, and began writing. Matilda smiled. She would make sure they would be rid of the Trunchbull for good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter! I kind of wrote this the wrong way round, the very last part of this chapter was written first. It was based off this idea I had about the Trunchbull smashing Jenny's glasses. I hope you all enjoyed reading, I'm sorry if things aren't 100% perfect canon or seem strange, it was difficult to make everything fit and work with what I had already written. Please let me know what you though, and hopefully I will be writing/updating more fics soon =)


End file.
